The unknown
by One of those ghosts
Summary: Emmett hates gypsys and Rosalie is one. I wonder what will happen to them when Rosalie comes to town... I bet you can't guess how this goes ;P
1. Prologue

Emmett was 10 years old when he first saw them. The village woke up one morning to find them building their tents near the village, but far enough to not seem hostile. Everyone knew what this meant, so the villagers started hiding their things in order to keep them from being stolen. That's what these people did when they came to a town like Emmett's- they stole whatever small but valuable things they could find and sometimes even food. They weren't welcome anywhere and they knew it. They kept singing and dancing all day long and usually even nights and they always left a mess behind for other people to clean up.

They had their huge horses and carriages in which they had all sorts of things to clean innocent but stupid people of their money. They had fortune tellers, potions and herbs, all sorts of jewels and different kinds of robes and clothes. Most people didn't bother to even look at them or their merchandise and waited anxiously for them to leave, but some foolish people bought from them, some regretting it and some not.

After this first encounter with them, Emmett's mother became very ill and died soon after. Emmett's father said that it was their fault his mother died, that they were the ones responsible for her death.

That was the day Emmett learned to hate the gypsies with all his heart.

**I know, I haven't even got the first story going but this idea popped into my head and I had no choice... Sorry :D**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: As you know I'm not Stephanie Meyer so therefore you know I don't own Twilight or any characters you will recognize  
__Sorry for typos _

_Because of a certain comment and the talk with the commenter afterwards, I need to explain that I do not mean gypsy in a way that native English speakers understand it. By the word gypsy, I mean travellers, hobos, homeless people that travel from place to place. So just to make that clear, I don't mean the typical gypsies that are seen today. But keep commenting respectfully if you don't understand or disagree with something, I'll be happyto explain things if I can :) And please if you comment (which I hope you do, I like negative feedback too) remember to be respectful. No need to attack me before making sure we're on the same page :)_

Chapter 1

"Emmett" Emmett was sitting on the porch steps and turned to see his father walking to him from the house.

"Before you ask I already did everything" Emmett smiled as his father sat down next to him. Emmett's father Carlisle was already getting old and he needed more and more help from his only son to get everything done around the house.

"Good, thank you" Carlisle said as he looked at the people passing buy. They had a small house in the edge of the village, so they had a nice balance of being amongst people and still being somewhat on their own.

"So I saw Janine today…" Carlisle started as Emmett sighed.

"Dad, I really don't care to listen to this. You know what I think of Janine and all the other women you think are good for me. I'm not interested in marrying anyone, at least not know" Emmett grunted.

"I know. But you're already 25 years old and I worry that you won't take any of the women available for you"

"I don't get what the problem here is. I would understand your worry if you had a daughter my age but you know time doesn't change my possibilities of marrying" Emmett said as he wiped some dust from his boots.

"I know I have nothing to worry about in a way, but that's what we parents are supposed to do; worry about our offspring. Even if there isn't anything too big to worry about" Emmett chuckled. He was really lucky to have Carlisle and Esme as his parents. Most parents were very strict with their children and it wasn't rare for fathers to beat their sons, but that wasn't how Emmett was raised and he as very grateful for his father.

"Yeah well put your mind at ease, I'll marry when I meet the right woman" Emmet grinned from ear to ear and Carlisle nodded feeling confident that his son would find a woman one day. Any woman would be lucky to have him.

.:-:.

Emmett grunted as he raised the ax over his head and landed it on the log breaking it in two. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his shirt, threw the now two logs on the pile and took a new one. Just as he raised the ax over his head he heard shouting on the street.

"They're back, they're back! The gypsies are back!" Some man kept yelling as he ran towards the village. Emmett dropped the ax on the log with fury and started walking towards the road that led away from the village. He passed people by as they ran to their homes hiding everything remotely valuable and they were all buzzing about the news. Emmett kept walking the dirt road towards the forest where he could already see them making it their own for the while they staid. It was about a half mile to where they were with their dogs, horses and carriages and Emmett kept his eyes on his target as he walked quickly to them collecting more anger with every step.

"And there's our welcoming parade" Rosalie could hear Jacob say as he looked at the dirt road leading to the village. She saw a huge muscled man coming towards them walking with determination, obviously determinate to make them leave. Rosalie sighed shaking her head slightly; she could understand why everyone hated them. It was no secret they sometimes stole things yes, but they only stole what they needed and nothing more. She wasn't proud of that fact but that's just how it was.

"You are not welcome here" Emmett growled when he reached their camp. He could see approximately ten men around him who stood up and crossed their arms over their chests as the women eyed him obviously appreciatively, especially one woman who caught Emmett's eyes. She had a long skirt that almost covered her toes and a shirt that started from below her breasts and stopped in a way that barely covered her shoulders. Typical way for gypsies to dress, not covering themselves as a woman was supposed to. There were many women dressed that way so it wasn't the clothes that got his attention, it was her face. But till, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with her long wavy brown hair, sharp brown eyes and lips as red as roses. Emmett tore his eyes away from this siren and looked at anyone but her, still feeling her eyes on him. Rosalie stood next to Paul and she couldn't stop looking at the stranger. The men in their camp were all well muscled and big so it wasn't this mans physique that caught Rosalie's attention. She looked at him up and down until she focused on his face. His eyes were now filled with rage but she sensed that he could be a very soft and tender man when he wanted to.

"This is not your land, we have every right to be here" An older woman with a wrinkled face told Emmett staring him down not buying his intimidating size and raging eyes. Emmett looked at her and balled his hands to fists.

"Maybe, but you might want to consider your stay here. The village has had about enough of your kind and the stealing." What Emmett didn't see, was that almost every man from the village had gathered to stand on the hill. The old woman glanced at them with amusement in her eyes before she focused back on Emmett. She was just beginning to open her mouth and say something when she was interrupted.

"We can promise not to steal anything from you if that makes you feel any better" Rosalie said standing up and walked to Emmett's face. She looked into his eyes and lifted her chin. He was taller than her so she slightly shifted to stand on the balls of her feet; she had no problem with it since she had excellent balance. He didn't notice this as he only stared at her eyes feeling his anger slowly fade away.

"As if you could keep your word, the moment night comes and villagers fall asleep you tiptoe and steal something" Emmett squinted his eyes and Rosalie lifted her chin even higher in defiance.

"If I say we won't steal then it means we won't steal. I can speak for the all of us and my word is solid" Rosalie said and people behind her nodded, some with more enthusiasm than others but Emmett could see they were all agreeing with her. Emmett couldn't trust them and he hated them but he could see no other choice. Sure they could start a war with them and make them leave using force, but he didn't want that. So instead he only nodded.

"If we find anything stolen…" Emmett said leaving the threat hanging in the air as he looked around the men who would obviously put up one hell of a fight.

"No need for threats here mister" Rosalie said as she put her hands on her hips. Emmett backed a few steps before he turned around and walked back to the village leaving Rosalie standing there looking at his back. Rosalie obviously felt something for this man, but she knew that in his eyes she was the enemy.

She turned around taking a deep breath and took her serious face.

"You all understand? If I find that someone has stolen anything and I mean anything, gets to leave the camp." Rosalie said looking sternly at everyone and saw them nodding. They were a family and they watched out for their own so Rosalie's threat of having to leave was very serious. Everyone got back to their business doing whatever as Rosalie sat next to the old woman who had talked with Emmett. Rosalie sighed and leaned her elbows on her knees.

"You did well. But don't ever interrupt me again" The old woman said with a smile and Rosalie laughed dryly.

"I don't know how to do this. This all just seems so… I just want to sing and dance and be worry free" Rosalie sighed and leaned her head on the woman's shoulder.

"You still can. We are a family and we make decisions together, it's not all completely on your shoulders" She said putting her hand on Rosalie's cheek and patting it softly.

"Now why won't you get your over worrying ass up and do something useful"

Rosalie laughed as she kissed her mothers cheek and went to take care of the horses. She was the leader to be, so she had to start acting the part even though she could think of so many other things she'd rather be doing, like fighting lions or swimming with sharks...

.:-:.

Emmett got to the top of the hill and the men were dying to hear everything. Emmett explained that they had promised not to steal anything, but that they still should keep an eye out for them.

"What if they don't keep their word?" An older man asked from Emmett. It seemed like everyone now thought of him as a leader and he wasn't completely against the idea.

"We'll show them just how unwelcome they are"

_So I haven't done much research for this story so it isn't accurate in places. Try to ignore any mistakes you find or tell them to me in a review or by PM. I'd love to write their spoken language as they did in that time but unfortunately I can't, nor do I even know what time they're living in :D All I know is that it's way back when computers didn't exist; D_

_So I don't like to beg for reviews but I'd like to remind you that 1) reviews make my day, they motivate me and they let me now what you think which is important to me because 2) I dream of becoming a writer one day and this is the first story I'm letting anyone other than myself read so I'd really like to know what you think. So I'm not begging on my knees but I'm saying "pretty please" with a face that looks like Puss in boots. Yeah you know what I'm talking about ;D_


End file.
